Behind The Scenes
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: What happens when Ryan Murphy calls cut? How does everyone act towards each other? Do relationships blossom? Will/Rachel/Matthew/Lea R&R
1. Dance Dance

A/N: I decided to try something new; I hope you readers can attempt this idea with me! Read and review whether you like it or not! :D Will eventually be Matt/Lea!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, the characters or Matthew Morrison and Lea Michele; I only own my thoughts.

__

"And that's a wrap!" Ryan Murphy called from behind his seat in the director's chair.

Lea clapped, "Thank goodness! I was getting tired of that scene."

"We only did it like 5 times," Cory laughed.

"Yeah, but I think we rehearsed it more than needed, mister 'I want to practice my kissing!'" Lea laughed, playfully hitting him on the shoulder before heading off the set and over to a table filled with fruits, vegetables, and bottled water.

"Hey, I don't want to look awkward on screen," he followed her, grabbing water and a banana.

"Sure, I understand!" She smirked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey you two!" Matthew came towards them, "How'd the scene go?"

"I think it went well the first time," Lea looked to Cory, "but Cory over here wanted to try it a few times."

"Oh, macking on Lea, huh? Good way to lock lips and never let her know," Matthew winked at Lea, grabbing a plate from the table and filling it with a variety of fruits and veggies.

"No!" Cory tried to hold back a slight blush, "That was Finn kissing Rachel. He doesn't need to look more awkward than needed!"

"Well, I've got to meet up with Zach to practice some choreography. See you guys later!" Lea hugged them both before heading off in the direction of the stage door.

"So, what's going on with you and Lea?" Matthew asked, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Cory huffed.

"I see the way you look at her, Cor. No need to hide it."

"Ok, so I like her. But it's natural to fall for the girl your character is in love with." Cory turned away, throwing his banana peel into the small trash can placed at the end of the table.

Matthew set his plate down and opened a water bottle, gulping it down. He shook his head, "Don't wait too long, Cory. You don't want her falling for someone else." He nodded his head toward the stage door, "Gotta go rehearse a scene. See you later on set?"

"Yeah, man! See ya!" Cory nodded him off and headed in the opposite direction to the other door that would lead him to his trailer.

_(In The Dance Studio)_

"And 5..6..7..8.." Zach called, setting Lea off into her dance routine.

"Oh crap!" she stopped, "I keep messing up this part!"

Zach shook his head, "Keep practicing, my dear. There's no time to spare. I'm going to run and catch up with Ryan, make sure everything is running smoothly elsewhere. I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on you."

Lea frowned, "What if I need help?"

"Hey, Zach, had a quick question on my routine with the "class". Mind helping?" Matthew poked his head in the door, "Oh….sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Come in here and watch Lea practice. I'll be back in twenty. I'll help you then. In the meantime, keep her moving."

Lea froze, "How's he going to help?"

"Hey!" Matthew threw his hand to his chest, "Hurtful!"

"Sorry, it's just, you don't know the routine and I…"

Zach cut her off, "Just keep practicing. I'll be back!"

Lea rolled her eyes, "That guy…..sometimes I just want to…."

Matthew laughed, "Calm down, crazy."

Lea smiled, "Fine. But go over there and press play when I say to, ok?"

He walked over to the stereo system and put his finger next to the 'play' button, "Ok."

She walked to the center of the room and posed, "Alright, go!"

Matthew pressed the button and soft music filled the silence that had only recently been filled with. Lea moved with grace for the first forty-five seconds of the song, and then she stopped again, "Dangit!"

Matthew pressed the 'pause' button, "What happened?"

"I keep screwing this part up! I don't screw things up!" Lea threw her hands to her sides in frustration.

"Take a deep breath and then try again."

Lea did what Matthew had told her, nodding at him when she felt calm enough to try again. As he pressed play again, Lea let her body feel the music and this time, she made it through the entire piece. As she moved into her final pose, Matthew clapped, "That was great!"

Lea snapped out of the world she had let herself fall into, "Really? You think so?"

He nodded, "Definitely. Zach will finally get off your back about it."

"Good," she smiled, "Now what did you have a question about?"

"Oh, uh…" Matthew froze, "That's nothing."

"Are you sure?" she asked, walking over to him, "I have some type of knowledge towards dance. I might be able to help you."

"Don't worry about it. Now, back to practicing!" Matthew turned her around and led her back to the middle of the dance floor.

Lea looked in the mirror at herself and Matthew, "Wouldn't it be fun for Rachel and Will to do another duet?"

Matthew looked at her via the mirror, "Yeah. The last time we did anything close to this, it was when they used the crush on teacher storyline."

"Yeah," Lea forced a small laugh, "how silly was that?"

Matthew reacted likewise, "Yeah, that was crazy." At the moment, he realized his hands were still on her shoulders. He dropped them down to his side, "Anyways, you're supposed to practicing. Don't you have to rehearse this scene later tonight?" He left her side and went back to the stereo.

"Yes, don't remind me!" Lea huffed.

"And 5..6..7..8.." Matthew laughed, pressing play again.

Lea practiced her routine a few more times before she finally let her body collapse to the floor, "I can't do it anymore!"

"My, my…" Matthew mocked, "Is the star performing of New Directions really giving up?"

"I'm not the star currently. Right now, I'm Lea. Rachel is buried somewhere deep inside of me," She lay back on her back, covering her face.

Matthew walked over to her and sat down, "Come on, pull her out. Looks like Lea needs the motivation of her TV character." He poked her stomach, making her burst into a fit of giggles.

When she had finally calmed down, she spoke, "Well, even if Rachel isn't going to come out, at least you gave me the advice that Mr. Schuester would give is students to push on." She sat up, "I think I can get through it a few more times."

"Glad to hear it," Matthew stood, reaching his hand down and pulling her up, "I'm sure everyone will appreciate it. And just think, within the next eight hours, you'll have worked hard and will be headed off to bed."

"Oh goody," she got into her pose again, "eight hours! Just hit play!"

"Alright, and a 5..6..7..8.."

__

A/N: Well? How do you like this so far? Where do you want it to go? I'm open to suggestions! REVIEWS are welcome.


	2. Dinner Plans

A/N: Thank you for all the sweet reviews on chapter 1! They really made me smile and I definitely want to keep writing! On to chapter 2, my dear readers!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing except my own thoughts!

__

The day had finally wrapped up and everyone headed from the set to their cars. Matthew and Lea joined Cory as they walked out to the lowest parking lot.

"So, did you finally get through your dance, Lea?" Cory spoke up, filling what he felt was awkward silence.

Lea sighed with relief, "Yes, thank goodness! Ask Mattie here, I was getting so sick of it!"

"Mattie, really?" he laughed, "but yes, she was. She was about ready to give up. Had to give her a Schuester speech."

"Oh, god, you got one of those, too? He just gave me one this morning!" Cory laughed.

"Hm, I don't feel so special anymore," Lea pouted.

"Aw!" Matthew pulled her into a one armed hugged, "you got a different speech than him. You can still feel special."

She looked up to him, letting her pout fade into a smile, "Fine!" She gave him a one armed hug in return the pulled Cory in on the other side, "Group hug!"

The group shared in more conversations as they neared their cars. Cory spoke up as they parted, "You two wanna do something? I'm not really tired."

"Well, Lea and I had planned on a movie and dinner at my place," Matthew smiled to her then looked back to Cory, "You can join us if you'd like."

(_Flashback to dance studio_)

"Finally!" Lea collapsed back to the floor, stretching out, "I got through it!"

"See, with a little teacher/student advice, and of course the confidence in yourself, you can get through it!" Matthew turned off the stereo and walked over to her.

"Alright, Mr. Schuester!" Lea laughed, covering her face with her arm.

"Hey, that's only on screen!"

"Not when I'm getting speeches that only HE would give," she moved her arm and looked up at him.

"Ok, fine. I'll try and be less of a teacher and more of a friend. Jeeze, Lea, you lazy bum. Get some energy, drink a coffee, and dance your ass off!" Matthew laughed.

Lea's face went into shock, "Hey!"

"What, that's not so Will Schuester, is it?" he smirked.

"No, not really. I think I want him back!" she sat up, pouting.

"No need for that," he motioned his hand in her direction, "I'll just mix it up for you. Sound good?"

"Um, duh!" She laid back down.

"Nuh uh, I won't allow this. If Zach comes back in here and he sees you lying there and me not pushing you to keep redoing it, we'll both never hear the end of it. Let's go!" He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her upward.

"No!" she jokingly hollered, "I'm hungry and have no energy left!"

"Tell you what," Matthew stopped, holding Lea in a sitting position, "You do this until Zach comes back, you can come over to my place and I'll make you dinner. We can even watch your favorite musical."

"Seriously?" she asked, a wide grin forming along her cheeks.

"Absolutely. Now let's go!" he pulled her up the rest of the way with ease.

(_Back to the parking lot_)

"Nah," Cory shook his head, "Lea and I just had a musical movie marathon the other night. I'm all musical-ed out!"

"Liar! You sang along to a lot of them!" she unlocked her car, opened her door, and threw her bag into the passenger seat.

"I'm pretty sure that was by force!" he shook his head.

"Whatever!" she shot him a look.

"Woah, man, watch that killer stare. Lea's pretty good at those!" Matthew watched the two playfully flirt. Somewhere, not to deep inside him, he ached with jealousy. He tried his best to keep it hidden. "You ready, Lea?"

"Yeah," she turned to him, "I'll meet you at your place!"

The two nodded their 'see you soon's to each other and waved their goodbyes to Cory. Lea ran over and hugged him, whispering something in his ear that caused him to laugh.

Matthew shook his head, trying to rid himself of the jealousy rising inside. He got into his car, turned up the music, and started singing along. He watched Lea make her way back to her car and once she backed out and headed off, he did the same.

The drive to his place seemed longer than usual. He finally had a guest after months of going home alone. Sure, he had some lady friends visit him occasionally, but he always felt lonely. Tonight was going to be different, he could sense it. Something about having Lea come over had gotten Matthew all worked up and he was going to make sure it went perfectly.

(_About a half hour later_)

_Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong…_

Matthew walked to his front door and opened it, greeting Lea, "Come on in!" He stepped aside, holding the door open for her.

"Wow," she walked in, slipping out her shoes and examining the place now surrounding her, "Beautiful. It smells good in here, too!"

Matthew smiled, "Thanks, I tried to tidy it up a bit before you came over. I'm not the cleanliest person in the world."

"Hm, I always pictured your place to be similar to the place Will Schuester owns on set." She looked back to him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, really now?" He put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the living room.

"Yes, really!" she laughed, sitting down on the couch, "but I guess now my thoughts have to adjust to this."

"Is this so bad?" he gestured around.

"Nope, not at all actually. It's cozy!" She sunk back into the cushions.

"Not when you live alone," he mumbled, turning away from her.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to go check on the food. Flip through the musicals there, pick your favorite one."

He left her in the living room and went into the kitchen to check on the tofu and salads.

"Seriously, you're going to make me choose between Wicked, Rent, Les Miserable, and The Wizard of Oz?" she called to him.

"I couldn't choose either!" he yelled back.

Lea closed her eyes and shuffled the movies in her hands. After several switches, she opened her eyes, Rent sitting on top of the pile. "Ok," she yelled again, "I have a pick! Hurry up with that food!" She got up and went over to the DVD player, turning it on and slipping the movie in. She turned on the TV, grabbed the remotes to control both, and went back to her seat on the couch.

Matthew came in, carrying two plates and their silverware. "Here's dinner. Wait till you see what I have for desert!"

"Oooh, yummy!" she rubbed her hands together. She took her plate from him and set it on her lap, "Looks and smells delicious!"

"I hope so. I mean I slaved over it forever!" Matthew joked, sitting down a small distance from her on the couch. "Oh, shoot! I forgot the drinks."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get them. You've done enough!" Lea stood up, placing her plate on the table. Before she walked into the kitchen, she stopped and turned back to him, "This is going to be a fun night, I can already sense it."

Matthew looked over his shoulder at her, "That's a good sense to have."

__

A/N: Here's chapter 2! So, what did you think? I tried to take this in so many different directions, but this seemed to work the best! So…Why is Matthew feeling such jealousy towards Cory? Who does Lea like? Review and you'll get to find out! And again, thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed chapter 1!


	3. Childish Games

A/N: Upon receiving such polite reviews from the previous chapter, I thought I'd be nice and update sooner than usual; this also has more length than I'm used to typing. SO BE HAPPY!

Disclaimer: Nothing Glee related is mine except for the thoughts of this story.

__

_Matthew looked over his shoulder at her, "That's a good sense to have."_

Lea walked into the kitchen and over to the two glasses of wine Matt had set aside for them. Taking one in each hand, she headed back to the living room. "You have a huge kitchen," she commented, scooting around the corner of the couch and setting each of their drinks onto the coasters that were placed on the table.

"Thanks. There's a lot of space in this house," he smiled. His thoughts wandered for only a moment before the sound of the TV jerked him back to reality. "Rent? Really?"

"You told me to choose! And by random shuffle, this was it!" Lea defended her pick.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Alright, if you say so!"

As Lea sat back down, she playfully punched him in the leg, "Next time, you're choosing."

'_Next time, huh? I like that._' He nodded, "Ok, next time I will."

Lea laughed and picked up her plate, adjusting back into the couch cushions. She turned the volume up on the movie and then looked over to Matt, "Let's sing to every song!"

"Are you serious?" he smirked, taking a bite of his salad.

"Um, am I ever not?" she sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"No, not at all," he laughed. She broke her serious face and joined him.

The two continued eating, watching the movie and occasionally singing to the songs as the came on.

Once the movie had finished, Matt looked over to Lea, "Ok, Ms. In-Control, what now?"

Lea put her fingers to her chin, stroking as if it would cause a thought to come to her. After only ten seconds of silence had passed, she finally spoke, "We should go out for ice cream!"

"What are you, five?" Matt smiled, shaking his head.

"No, I'm a girl who loves cookie dough ice cream!" she got off the couch and put her hands on her hips, "I'll go with or without you."

He stood, grabbing both of their plates, "Ok, fine, we'll go get ice cream. But first, grab the glasses and let's get these cleaned up!"

Rachel huffed, "You're kidding me!"

Matt threw her a smirk, "Not one bit!"

Lea grabbed the glasses, letting them clink together as her impatience took over. When she got a side glance from Matt, she whispered, "Sorry!" Separating the two glasses, she carried them into the kitchen and set them into the sink. She stepped back and watched as Matt started the water and set a plug into the sink. Her impatience getting the best of her, she tugged on his shirt, "Come on, Matt! I'll help you do these later!"

He looked over his shoulder at her, "You really want that ice cream, don't you?"

Without a response, Lea turned in the direction of the front door and walked away from him.

"Fine, we'll go," he called after her, "but you will help me when we get back!"

"Yeah yeah!" she yelled back.

(_At the ice cream shoppe_)

Lea walked up to the counter and just as she was about to speak, the cashier cut her off, "Oh my gosh! You're Lea Michele! You're Rachel Berry from Glee!"

Lea looked to Matt in a panicky sort of way. She turned back to the cashier and offered her a smile, "Yes, I am. But, if we could just keep this normal, I'd just like to get some ice cream with my friend here…" But she was cut off again.

"Wow, and you're Matthew Morrison, Will Schuester from Glee! This is like a dream come true!" She threw her hands up to her face, smiling widely.

Matt took control of the situation, "I'll tell you what, we'll give you a picture or an autograph or whatever you'd like if you could just get us our ice cream so we can get back to my place. We didn't mean to draw too much attention."

The cashier nodded, "Ok, what can I get you two?"

Matt placed their orders and paid for them. The cashier made the two orders and handed them to him in a timely manner.

"Ok," he smiled, "Thanks. Now, what would you like from us?"

The cashier smiled, "Nothing. Just getting to see you two in person and serve you ice cream was enough for me. Thanks for coming here! Have a great rest of your night!"

"Thanks, you too!" Lea spoke up from the side. They started walking away, but before they could get too far, the cashier spoke up again, "Can I ask you guys a question?"

The pair turned back to her, "Sure."

"Are you two dating?"

Lea looked to Matt, sending him a 'just follow my lead' look. She walked back over to the cashier, Matt by her side, "We're not putting labels on what we have. But if you'd like to consider what we're doing here a date, feel free."

The cashiers smile grew wider than it had before, "Ok, thanks!"

Lea nodded, took Matt's hand in hers, and started walking away.

Matt felt out of body as he watched Lea tell the cashier what was going on and especially when she took his hand. He had never felt his nerves go so crazy, but with her, it was something he was willing to experience time and time again.

_(Back at Matt's house)_

"This ice cream is so delicious!" Lea raved, eating spoonful after spoonful.

"Slow down or you're going to make yourself sick!" Matt laughed, shoving another bite into his mouth.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" she smiled, setting her half eaten ice cream down.

Matt mimicked her. "So, before we devour the rest of this and pass out from a stomach ache, was there anything else you wanted to do?"

Lea thought a moment and responded, "Well, I did want to play at the park we passed on the way there and back."

"The park? Seriously? You're 24, right?"

Lea pouted, "No, I told you I'm five!"

Matt couldn't help but grin at her pouting. "What about the dishes you promised you'd help with?"

Lea looked to the kitchen sink. It wasn't that full and she knew they could tackle the job in less than twenty minutes, "Fine. Dishes first, then the park?"

"Sounds good to me!" Matt stood, offering his hand to her. She took it and pulled him quickly into the kitchen.

"Ok, you scrub them, I'll rinse and dry them!" her voice took on a hurried tone.

"Slow down, speedy. That's fine." Matt started filling the sink with warm water and poured soap onto a sponge. The two got through the few dishes that were there in no time, and as Lea dried the last one, she turned back to Matt, "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"What?" he asked.

Lea grinned in a devilish manner and set the last dish down with the others. Without another word, she dipped her hand in the soapy water and splashed it out onto Matt. "Water war!"

Matt's mouth fell open, "Are you serious, Lea?"

"As serious as a heart attack!" she laughed, splashing a little bit more onto him.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be!" he grinned, slowly moving his hand towards the water. Lea watched his every movement and started backing away, but before she could get too far, Matt flung the water out onto her, sending some bubbled along with it.

Lea ran around the island, Matt chasing her. They both laughed in unison and each time they passed the water, they'd fling more of it at each other.

When all was said and done, Lea had collapsed onto the floor and Matt leaned against the island. Both were drenched and the floor was covered in a mess of water and bubbles.

"Great," Matt broke the comfortable silence, "Now my place is messier than it ever has been."

"Oh, hush! A few towels will clean it right up!" Lea looked up at him. She went into a fit of laughter again.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at us!" she motioned between the two of them.

Matt looked at himself, then down at a completely soaked Lea, "Yeah. Lets get into something dry. I'm sure I've got some old sweats and a shirt you can borrow while we get these clothes into the dryer."

Lea nodded and reached up her hand, "Help?" Her voice seemed child-like, so innocent and helpless.

Matt reached down and pulled her up, grinning. He led her upstairs and into his bedroom. Grabbing some sweats and a wife beater, he threw them at her, "Here, change into these."

He grabbed a pair of shorts and went to his closet for a t-shirt. When he turned back, he was greeted by the back side of Lea. She was stripped down to her bra and panties. Matt couldn't help but stare. Before he could glance away, Lea turned around.

"Oh, enjoying the show, huh?"

Matt blushed, "I…uh…"

"Don't worry about it!" she smiled, brushing past him, "Just get changed and come back downstairs."

She left Matt standing there, dumbfounded by her reaction.

__

A/N: So this chapter was even more on the playful side! What did you think? REVIEW!


	4. Consumed In Thought

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've had a bit of a writer's block! On to chapter 4, but PLEASE, stay sweet and keep reviewing; it keeps me going! xD

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

__

"_Wait!" he called, grabbing her arm before she could make it out of his bedroom completely._

_She turned around to face him, "Yes?" She had a seductive look in her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips._

"_Lea, I need to tell you that….."_

_She put her finger to his lips, whispering, "No need to talk, Matt. I know what you want from me. I could see it a few minutes ago when we first came up here."_

"_Was it that obvious?" he asked, chuckling as a nervousness shot through his veins._

_Lea pressed her hands to his shoulders and guided him slowly backwards towards the edge of his bed, "Obvious, maybe a little. But my want and your want, the sexual tension we're sharing…it just needs to be taken care of."_

_A puzzled look crossed his facial features, "Taken care of?"_

_Lea pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him, straddling him, "Yes, taken care of."_

_Her lips crashed against his as she let the weight of her body collapse onto his. Passion rose from deep within her and she let the sexual tension control her every waking thought and movement._

_Matt grunted as he felt himself become overly joyful down below. He knew that he needed to hold back, though, or Lea would never want to do this again, fearing he was too quick to handle anything. He kissed her back, adding a bit of a roughness to show he had some power over her._

_Lea rolled onto the bed next to him; Matt took this opportunity to straddle her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Lea, do you…"_

"Matt? Are you coming or what?"

He looked around, confusion and unsettling thoughts filling his mind. He looked down and realized he was still currently soaked from head to toe.

"Hello? Matt?"

"Yeah, sorry. Coming!" he called down to her.

Matt switched his clothes and headed back downstairs. Stopping hallway down, he watched at Lea moved with comfort throughout his living room. With a smile, he made his way down the rest of the stairs and over to her.

"Glad to see you came to join me." Lea laughed, "What took so long?"

"Oh, uh…" _Do I tell her about those...thoughts? No. _"Got a little distracted. No big deal. So what are you doing?"

"Just tidying up. I hate leaving peoples' places a mess when I leave!" She offered him a grin.

_You don't have to leave. _"Oh, that makes sense. Good for you for having a bit of a conscious."

"Hey!" she playfully kicked him, letting her body fall back onto the couch in the process.

Matt sat next to her, "So, you know, even though we've worked together forever, I feel like there's still plenty I need to learn about you."

"Oh, I'm not that interesting," Lea dramatically sighed.

"That's a lie," Matt laughed, "Want to play 20 questions?"

"You're all about games tonight, aren't you?" she asked.

"I guess so!" _You have no idea._

"Ok, here's the deal," she turned to face him completely, "We'll take turns asking questions, and no matter the question, the person has to answer. Cool?"

"Cool," Matt nodded, "You first."

Lea sat back into the couch, thinking for a full minute before making eye contact with Matt again, "What's the worst thing you've done to someone on set?"

"Oh, geeze!" he laughed, throwing his head back, "The worst? That would have to be the time when Cory and Chris had just finished filming a scene. Kevin and I were watching from the sides, and, being the goof off that he is, Kevin said we should get buckets of water, go inside the doors of each of their trailers, and just hit them when they open the door!"

"You did that to them?" Lea covered her mouth in shock, "Cory told me about that a while back, but he never gave up the name of the culprit!"

Matt smiled, "Yeah. It was mainly Kevin's idea, but we both got them good!"

The pair laughed in unison as they pictured the moment happening over and over again. It was Lea who broke the laughter, "Ok, now ask me something."

Matt looked at her, many questions sparking his thoughts, but he pushed them to the back, asking something simple, "What's the best song you've song on set?"

Lea answered almost before Matt could get the last word out, "Don't Rain On My Parade. Plain and simple."

"Why?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Is that question number 2?" Lea smirked.

"I guess it is," Matt shrugged.

"Ok, well, I just feel like it fits my life. I mean, I've had so many people tell me I need to change this or do that or I'll never make it. To tell me I won't make it, that's just crazy. I won't let any rain on my parade."

Matt nodded, chuckling, "Sounds good to me. Good for you for staying strong."

"Thanks," she smiled, looking away from him. She felt fluttering in her stomach. _What's going on with me? I'm hanging with Matt, just like I've done before. What's so different now?_ She looked back to him, noticing he was looking at her, a smile wide on his face. "What?"

"You are something."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"Of course."

The questions went on between the two, some remaining simple, others going into depth. It wasn't until the last question that something interesting had finally taken place. And it was Lea that had initiated the conversation.

"Ok, question 20," Lea looked down to her hand which was currently fiddling with the bottom of Matt's tank she had borrowed, "How do you truly feel about me?"

Matt's mouth dropped slightly open, his heart picking up speed. Now was his chance to reveal how he truly felt about her. _Am I ready for this?_

"Well?" she gained some courage and looked up to him.

"I…well, honestly, I'm honestly not sure…" He started mentally kicking himself.

"Oh…" Lea's tone filled with disappointment.

"How do you feel about me?" Matt asked.

Lea looked away, her voice quiet, "I don't think it matters anymore."

"What was that?" Matt asked. Her voice was too muttered.

She looked back to him, "Nothing. I guess we're just really good friends, huh?" She plastered a fake smile on her face, trying to fill her voice with as much happiness as she could muster.

Matt's eyes fell, his heart starting to ache. _Why couldn't I just tell her? Would it have made a difference?"_

Lea stood up, "I should probably get going. It's late and we have an early call tomorrow thanks to Zach. Can I just return these to you later?" she asked, motioning down to her current outfit.

Matt stood, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Uh, yeah, that's fine."

Lea nodded and headed to the door, slipping on her shoes, "For what it's worth, I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I did, too," Matt smiled, leaning against the frame that connected the entry hall to the living room.

_Damnit, Matt. Why do you have to be so cute and frustrating? _"Alright, well, goodnight!" she leaned in and kissed his cheek, really near to his lips. She pulled back and offered him one last smile before turning and leaving.

"Bye, Lea," Matt waved her off. Once he saw her get into her car, he shut his door and slammed his body against it. He let out a grunt of frustration. "Why the hell didn't I tell her?" he yelled into the silence that now enveloped him.

Out in her car, Lea sat there, her head leaned back against the head rest. She took a few breaths, trying to relax her racing heart. Her lips still felt warm from kissing Matt, even if it was only on the cheek. For now, she told herself, that would have to do…at least until Matt came to his senses and was ready to admit what Lea already knew.

Both laid in bed, eyes wide open. Their thoughts consumed them, and sleep was something they'd have to beg for if they wanted it tonight.

'_I think I'm falling in love with her.'_

'_I think I'm falling in love with him.'_

As the clock struck midnight, both finally closed their eyes with the last thought, _'What now?'_

__

A/N: Ok, so here's chapter 4. What do you think? Yay or nay? Be honest, and REVIEW!


	5. Unspoken Tension

A/N: Alrighty, so on to Chapter 5! Glad you guys liked Chapter 4 so much! Keep up the reviews, it's truly what helps me keep going! :D If you want a Rachel/Will story that's filled with fluff, romance, drama, angst, and so much more in the making, read my other story _A Drunken Call_. Read on, my lovelies!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the ideas of this story.

**Lea's P.O.V.**

The next morning had come in what seemed like a blink of the eye for Lea. As her alarm echoed loudly in her rented apartment in downtown Los Angeles, she moaned and covered her face with the pillow she had recently been laying on.

After a few seconds of trying to shut out the obnoxious sound, she finally threw the pillow aside, sat up, and shut the alarm clock off. Reading the time, 4:30a.m., Lea got up and moved quickly to the bathroom. She had to be on set by 5:00a.m., and she had a 10 minute drive awaiting her.

Getting undressed, Lea stepped into the shower, letting the warm water hit her body. She leaned he head back and let the water drench her face and hair. She moved quickly through the cleansing process she got out. After brushing her hair and teeth, she got dressed, applied a bit of make-up to cover the dark circles under her drowsy eyes, and headed for the door, slipping into a pair of white flip flops, grabbing her keys, and turning off the lights.

The drive to the Glee set was one of silence. Lea had turned the radio off with a loud groan, not caring to hear any sort of music or voices so early. Pulling into her reserved spot, she got out and jogged into the dance studio with only 2 minutes to spare.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

Matt rolled over in bed, looking at his bedside clock. It read 4:20a.m. Zach had been crazy enough to set a call time of 5a.m. for the entire cast. Matt had gotten less than 3 hours of sleep, his thoughts consumed with all the possibilities of how the night with Lea could have gone differently. Knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep and realizing he had a short time to get ready, he threw the covers from his body, got up, and walked to the bathroom.

Warm showers had always made Matt ore drowsy, so, needing to wake himself up a bit more, he turned the knob on the shower wall to a shivering temperature and climbed in. He let out a few grunts as the water hit his body. Stiffening up some, Matt grabbed his hair and body wash, moving quickly so that he could remove himself from the frigid temp.

After his shower, he shaved away the shadowing from his cheeks. His character was a well groomed man, which meant that he needed to be a well groomed man himself. After he finished that, he brushed a comb through his hair, brushed his teeth, swiped on some deodorant, and finishing the morning process, got dressed.

He went to his kitchen, grabbed some milk from the fridge, and poured himself a small glass. He knew that his body needed some form of energy in it, seeing as it was too early for any real energy to be of existence. Grabbing a banana from his counter, he tucked it under his arm, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, snagged his keys from their hook, and left.

Matt's drive to set was an interesting one. He turned on a morning radio show; two comedians who couldn't stop laughing at their own jokes. Matt occasionally laughed with them, but found himself more annoyed than in a good mood. Giving up on trying to understand their humor, he shut the radio off and finished the drive in silence.

Upon pulling into the set parking lot, he noticed Lea's spot was empty. Shrugging his shoulders, he parked in his spot, got out, and walked inside.

**Inside The Dance Studio**

Lea sat down on the floor next and started stretching. Looking in the mirror she could see Matt. He was chatting with Mark and Cory in the corner of the room. Trying to focus her attention elsewhere, Lea started a conversation with Jenna, Amber, and Dianna.

Zach came in and shushed everyone, "C'mon, guys. We have a lot of work to do and little time to do. Stand up, get stretched out, and let's get moving!"

Zach stretched the cast out for the first 10 minutes allotted to them. After stretching, he began to teach them the choreography they would be doing later in the day. It involved partner work, shifting, twirling, dipping, and essentially, groping.

Cory stopped, confusion evident in his tone, "Ok, Zach. Sorry to be a bother, but why is this so…_sexual_?"

"It's _sexual_," Zach mimicked his tone, "because the song you're performing has a sexy feel to it."

Cory looked to Lea who was currently strung to Mark. He noticed that on the other side of Mark, Matt stood there, staring at the pair as well. He kept this in mind, wanting to confront Matt about it later.

"Ok, let's keep going!" Zach clapped his hands to grab the casts' attention once again, "And 5..6..7..8.."

Each girl moved from one partner to the next, performing the set choreography Zach had given them. It wasn't until Lea had reached Matt that things went awry. The two became twisted and tangled, and things were not going as planned.

"Stop..stop..stop.." Zach walked over to them, "What's happening here? You were both doing fine a few seconds ago."

"Well," Matt started, but paused, not knowing what to say.

"Should a student really be dancing with the teacher?" Lea piped in, trying to ease the building tension.

"Yes, other students have and will, so why should your character be any different?" Zach shook his head, trying to stay calm.

"You're right. Sorry! We'll get this right!" Lea offered him half smile. She knew the exact reason she wasn't getting the steps right with Matt, and it had nothing to do with the student-teacher relationship of the characters.

"Good! Now, back to the top!"

They practiced the routine several more times, each time getting better and better. When Zach finally felt satisfied, the clock read 7:25a.m. The casts' next call time wasn't until 10:00a.m.

Cory took the initiative to walk over to Matt, "How about you, Lea, and I go grab some breakfast?"

Matt looked up to him, "Oh, uh, sure. Have you asked her?"

Cory shook his head, "Not yet, but I'm getting ready to. Just be at my car in 10 minutes."

Matt nodded, grabbed his bag from the side of the room, and walked out.

Cory walked over to Lea who was currently fixing her hair in the mirror, "Hey. Matt and I are going to grab a bite to eat. Care to grace us with your presence?"

Lea rolled her eyes, letting a small laugh escape her lips. "I don't want to intrude on your bromance time."

"Don't worry about it. I'm asking, so you're not intruding. C'mon, it'll be fun."

Lea thought it over in her head, finally answering, "Ok, fine!"

"Cool, meet me at my car in like 5 minutes," Cory headed off towards the exit.

Lea stared at her reflection in the mirror, thinking to herself, _Gosh, I hope things don't get awkward. I can't take anymore unspoken tension right now._ With one last check on her hair, she turned and headed for the exit, plastering a half forced smile onto her cheeks.

A/N: Well, there it is, chapter 5! What do you think? REVIEW, please, it's what keeps me going. No reviews means no update on the story!


	6. A Park Inspires A Desire

A/N: Sorry it's been FOREVER since I've updated! College has been crazy the first two weeks! I'm going to try and keep up with this and my other stories! Thanks for continuing to read and review! Please, keep letting me know how you're liking or disliking this story! Also, to explain the Jeff Dunham scene…I was watching him on Netflix…and this idea came to mind! Slight writer's block led to this…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts.

Cory pulled his truck in a restaurant only a few blocks from the set of Glee. He parked in one of the spots right in front of the building. He looked to Lea, who was currently seated between himself and Matt. She seemed a bit dazed, so to bring her attention back to reality, he waved his hand in front of her face, "Hello? Lea?"

Lea shook her head, "Here already?" She looked over to Cory, offering him a smile. Her thoughts had pulled her in to her own little world.

"Well, I'm hungry, let's get inside!" Matt spoke up.

"When are you not hungry?" Lea shook her head, sighing a bit.

Matt only looked at her. He knew there had been tension between them and he was getting sick of it. He was going to do anything to get her and himself over it.

"Ok, but I have an offer for you two," Cory spoke as he got out. He rounded the truck and waited for Lea and Matt. Once they joined his side, he pressed the 'lock' button and led them inside.

_Inside The Restaurant_

Lea, Cory, and Matt were seated at a booth, reading through their menus. Cory broke the silence, "Ok, so remember how I said I had an offer?"

Lea and Matt shook their head in unison.

Cory continued, "Ok, well my buddy hooked me up with some tickets to a comedy show in downtown L.A. tonight, but I can't go because of a late scene. Do you two want the tickets?"

Lea's head shot up from her menu, looking at Cory then slightly glancing over to Matt. She remained silent, however, waiting to see how Matt would respond.

Matt saw Lea's glance and tried to remain calm. He turned to Cory, "Well, I'm up for a bit of comedy, and if Lea would like to join me, it'd be fine." _Plus, it'd be as easy way to get rid of some tension._

Lea looked back down to her menu, avoiding looking at either of them, "Uh, sure, I guess."

"Cool," Cory sat back against the booth, "You're going to love the show. It's Jeff Dunham."

Breakfast continued with lite conversation between the three of them. Cory was the one to speak the most, trying to find things to talk about that could relate to all of them. Finally hitting the spot, he mentioned the dance rehearsal from that morning.

"So, what do you think this dance is going to be about in the episode?"

"Well," Lea spoke up, "Considering we have to practically have sex with each other while we're dancing, I'm going to assume sex education."

"That's a good thought," Matt laughed, "The teacher gropes his students to teach them safe sex."

"Hey," she frowned, acting hurt, "It's a good thought. What were you thinking?"

Matt froze, trying to come up with something on the spot, but Lea spoke again before he could spit something out.

"I didn't think so!"

"Whatever it is," Cory offered, "it's going to be hot!"

"Typical boy!" Lea shook her head.

"Oh, please. You know you love being able to dance all over the guys, get them turned on, and then leave them in the dust!" Matt laughed.

Lea felt heat rush to her cheeks. She looked to her lap where her hands were fumbling with themselves. She tried to stop thinking about what Matt had said, but felt continuous heat rise to her upper limbs.

"Look at her blush!" Cory reached over and poked her face, "She knows you're right!"

Lea shoved his hand away, "So what if he is. I like knowing that I can turn a guy on, sure. What girl doesn't? It makes us feel powerful and in control."

"Well, dang. It makes it less fun when you agree!" Cory frowned.

Lea smirked, "Well good!"

Their conversation remained steady while they waited for their food to arrive. Lea had ordered off the vegan side of the menu while Cory and Matt ordered the typical breakfast: pancakes, eggs, and sausage.

When their food had arrived, each remained focused on the plate in front of them, not entirely sure of what to talk about. Cory had every intention of mentioning Matt's eyeing Lea during rehearsal earlier this morning, but he couldn't say anything with Lea sitting right there with him. Matt wanted to talk to Lea about what had happened last night, but seeing as Cory had no idea of that situation, he couldn't just blurt it out. Lea, feeling tension from both men, wanted to just get up and leave, avoiding all of her current problems.

Once they finished their meals, each threw in a few dollars to cover the bill and they got up, walking back out to Cory's truck.

"Well," Matt broke the silence, "We still have a full hour and a half before we have to be on set. Anyone have any suggestions?"

"I actually have to get back to set and meet up with Mark about a scene we're shooting today, but if you and Lea want to stay and hang, I'll drop you off somewhere."

Lea kept her head down, not wanting to show any sort of emotion, good or bad, towards Matt. Her heart was aching and her stomach was turning in knots, and it wasn't going to be her to decide if they would spend time together. After all, she was the one that kissed him last night. She made the first move, now it was his turn.

"Uh, yeah. You know what, take us to that park on North Vereno Street," Matt headed for the passenger side of the truck, opening the door and motioning Lea to get in.

She slid past him, as she had done before, this time slightly colliding with him. Her eyes finally found his and she whispered, "I'm sorry!"

Matt shook his head, "You're fine." He got in and buckled himself in, closing the door in the process.

"Alright," Cory looked to his passengers, off to the park."

Within five minutes, they had arrived at the empty park. Cory pulled into the vacated lot and put his truck in park, "You kids have fun and be safe, alright?"

Lea made her voice sound like that of a young child, "Yes, daddy!" She swatted his arm playfully, "We'll be fine!"

Rachel slid out of the truck, slamming the door shut and catching up to Matt, questioned, "Why did you want to come here?"

"Because, this is a place where you can come to think about things, feel like a child again, or talk about things you've been avoiding…"

"Wait a minute," Rachel grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking any further, "You've got to be kidding me. I was the one that kissed you last night. And what do I get in return? A smile goodnight, and then you send me on my way! I mean, what the hell, Matt! I gain all the confidence, make the first move, and then you leave me hanging there, wondering how you feel. Why would you do that to m…" She was cut off by his lips brushing against hers.

The kiss had come as such a shock that Rachel almost forgot to react. She leaned in, kissing him back, but then pulled away almost as quickly.

"Wait, what the hell is going on here?"

"This is me finally gaining the courage to do what I've been wanting to do for a long time," Matt offered her a half smile.

"Here…now…why?" she asked, puzzled.

"There's so much freedom here, so much space. I felt so open, and I feel like I can be honest here without being judged. I felt like this was the perfect spot…"

Rachel stumbled backwards, landing on a bench seat. She felt dazed, almost as if this had all been a daydream. She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't, and as soon as she felt the pain surge through her body, reality hit her full force.

_Matt really just kissed me back!_

A/N: Ok, so here's chapter 6! I know, it's not as long or detailed as other chapters in the past have been, but I have so much on my plate, and so many other stories to update, that I'm going to try and give my attention equally. Let me know how you feel about this chapter! It means the world to me!


	7. A Happy Ending

A/N: My apologies for the name confusion in the last chapter; I will be attentive to that in future stories. WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER! :D it's been a fun journey. Yes, this chapter is short, but take it or leave it! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Not mine…as usual.

Matt moved to the bench, "Lea?" He waved is hand in front of her face. She seemed to have gone a bit pale and it scared him a bit.

"Did you just…here…now?" Lea's words were muffled and breathy, but Matt could just barely make them out.

He was about to speak, but Lea turned to him, cutting him off before he could get a word in edgewise, "Why here? Why now? Why not in public?"

Matt took a deep breath, finding appropriate responses in head mind before saying them aloud, "It felt right…and it just came over me. I felt confident and took a chance. And technically, we are in public." He stifled a laugh.

Lea's expressions flipped from happiness to anger, finally landing back on a neutral level. She huffed, "You couldn't feel that confidence last night?"

"What do mean?" Matt asked.

"I kissed you and you just stood there…and then you sent me on my way…" she frowned.

"You caught me off guard."

Lea stood, starting to walk down the path away from Matt. She needed to sort through things in her mind before she continued this particular conversation, but Matt didn't let her get far before he got up and caught up to her, grabbing her arm to stop her.

She turned around and huffed, "What?"

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while, Lea. I could never push myself to do it, though, because I always thought you had a thing for Cory. I think…" he stopped.

"You think what?" Lea crossed her arms on her chest, sinking into her hip.

"I think I'm falling in love with you…" Matt brushed his hand through his hair, "and I'm falling pretty damn hard."

Lea's hands fell back down to her sides, a grin growing across her face. Those were the words she had dreamt of hearing time and time again, and now that Matt had finally said them, she felt like she was on cloud nine…she never wanted to come down.

THE END.

A/N: Well, what did you think of the story as whole? Let your mind continue where you want it to go! REVIEW! 3


End file.
